YYH The Makai Edition
by Kaiser Bakura
Summary: I'll tear the flesh from your bones as you beg for life. you'll regret ever stepping foot into my swamp." the beast's voice dripped acid. Yusuke grinned, his gleaming, sharp canine teeth made the grin look rather sinister. "I've been looking for you." AU


(this is an AU it. follows along some of the same story line as the show expect:. 1 Youko Kuruma never died and took the human form of Shuuichi. Kuronue still alive and they are both he and Youko Kuruma are still thieves 2. Hiei was still in search of his sister. 3 Keiko wound up getting killed and taking the role as was Reikai Tantei instead of Yusuke yes Kuwabara joins her as well in addition to two others handpicked by Koemna himself 4. Yusuke was born and raised in the demon world under the constant rule and harsh training of his demon father Raizen (he is truly his father not his ancestor). this takes place in the Makai (demon world) takes place after the Rando indent. BTW keiko became Genki apprentice not Yusuke.) (Yusuke may seem a bit OOC. i loosely got the idea off a couple of stories that i found, i based this RP a little off of that and mostly my own ideas. Yusuke personality is similar (head strong, impudent, devil may care youth but much much stronger and with a mean streak a mile wide) but he was colder and more cruel and with a taste for destruction because i personality think that's how Yusuke would be if he were raised by demons)(this takes starts out in the demon world)

_/thinking_/

"speak"

(Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. If I did Yusuke would of found out about his demon form sooner.)

* * *

Behind a massively huge desk stacked precariously to the ceiling with paperwork in a extensive room, an aready tiny form seemed dwarfed by the sheer size of everything around him. sucked his pacifier nervous and absentmindedly thumbed through the latest report from spies in the Makai. His father, King Emna was in an usually terrible mood and this report has everything to do with it. Koenma sighed and begin reading _/the report about some half demon/ _he thought puzzled _/why would new of some hanyou get my father in sush a frightful mood?_/ "Jorge" the big blue orge lumbered to his desk handing Jorge and was quickly handed the picture that was included in the file Koenma was reading "Go find me everthing you can about this half demon" Jorge returned witha small folder "here you are Koenma-sama" Koenma begun reading over the file with Jorge discreetly looking over his shoulder. They were so absorbed in their reading they failed to notice a tall dark figure enter Knig Enma's room.

King Emna scowled furiously at the report in his hand _/i thought i had rid the world of the filthy half demons./_ He consisted a Hanyou's very existence a crime against humanity. Before the Kaikai barrier was in place hanyou were far more common, they tended to be vicious, savage creatures born out of wedlock or rape. the Hanyous took more after there demon side but because neither humans or demons would accept them they hated both sides with a fierce passion. When the Kakai barrier was erected over five hundred years ago and the demons were forced back to there own world, King Emna made it his personal mission to rid both worlds of the monstrosity of hanyous. He set his men far and wide to slaughter the human and demon parents and the offspring as well. anyone who was supected to be in anyway involved with the creation or the hanyou as well as the hanyou him/herself was sentenced to death and their spirits condemned to the deepest level of Hell. No exections were made and no lives spared, countless men, women and children were all slaughtered. King Enma had continued this order of this mass genocide until it had seemed every thread of this horrid taint was purged from humanity. King Emna then noticed the figure"you right on time" the figure said nothing "Go find this abomination and bring his soul back here, I will deal with him personality" King Emna voice was full of malice. the figure bowed and in a flash was gone to the Makai find his victim.

This particular Swamp in the Makai is known as Hangman's Swamp. It is called that because of the vicious trees that grow within. They appear as nothing but normal slightly withered trees. However instead of leaves tipping each branch, the branches end as long ropey vines that hang down like nooses. These look innocent enough until something get close enough for the 'vine' to ensnare their throats. Once ensnared the vine hoists it victim into the air.

Tiny barbs that cover the length of the 'vine' react to the victim's body heat embedding themselves deeper and begin siphoning the fluids of the ensnared creature. The creature dangles being simultaneously choked and drained. the plant won't willing release its prey until it is just an empty shell. it's common sight to see partly drained corpses dangling from the demon trees. _At least this was what I was informed _ Yusuke hoped that his information was correct for the sake of the weak demon who had give it. He hated to have to kill weakling creatures, there was simply no thrill in the act. The swampy bog reeked of rotten meat and old blood. Yusuke wrinkled his nose in disgust as he tracked through this rather uninviting area of the demon world. _/of course all areas of demon world are uninviting especially if your a hanyou_./ Yusuke mentally reminded himself. closing his eyes he reached out with his sixth sense. the auras the many aquatic and semi-aquatic demons that dwelled here became clear.

"low class demons" he huffed stretching his arms above his head "man and i was hoping for a challenge." he kick a rock into the nearby stagnant muck water "i came all this way and the dam powerful demon that suppose to live here isn't home" he groaned "ugh just my luck" it was then he noticed one of two things: one his shoes had begun to sink within the reeking slime and two a gnarled and leathery figure had begun to rise out of swamp.

"so you're looking for a fight" the beast's voice hissed as he fully step out of the water. Yusuke could now see him clearly all eight feet of him. he closely resembled an alligator but far more muscled and stood on two legs. "I'll tear the flesh from your bones as you beg for life. you'll regret ever stepping foot into my swamp." the beast's voice dripped acid. Yusuke grinned, his gleaming, sharp canine teeth made the grin look rather sinister. "So you are the master of this reeking hole of a swamp? I been looking for you." The gator snorted and then charged at Yusuke intending on taking him by surprise thus gaining the upper hand and allowing him to get close enough to bite into him with his powerful jaws

Yusuke attempted to dodge but found movement difficult, his feet kept sliding in the slimy mud or sinking into the reeking bog. The alligator demon, with his wide broad feet, didn't seem to have this problem and solidly connect with his attack. Razor sharp teeth dug deeply into Yusuke's right shoulder. stifling a hiss of pain, Yusuke forced his right arm to move level with the gator demon's chest, his index finer and thumb extended and the other fingers clenched to form a 'gun'. A glowing sphere of energy forming on the tip of the outstretched index finger "here's a move I created myself...** REIGUN"** The ball of pure energy was launched from Yusuke's finger and plowed into the chest of the gator demon, plucking him up and carrying him along the ball's roaring path of destruction. "phh that was easy" he rolled his shoulders "all this way and he wasn't even worth it." A cruel chuckle rang out behind him. "i can give you a challenge you won't soon forgot" the voice was icy cold and as smooth as silk. Yusuke whirled around to find himself face to face with someone he never though to meet personality, especially not in a place like this.

* * *

(*laughs* a cliffhanger. If you want to find out who it is you will have to review. ^_^ im evil i know)


End file.
